


Day 293 - Welcome Holmes

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [293]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, London, Longing, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Twenty minutes to go until Sherlock was home.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 293 - Welcome Holmes

John paced the carpet in the living room. Twenty minutes to go until Sherlock was home. He had wanted to go to the airport and wait for Sherlock there, but the stubborn git had insisted that he would not take kindly to soppy reunions at the airport and therefore would take a cab and come home alone.

John had never been someone to feel alone without his previous partners but Sherlock was so deeply woven into his every move and thought that he felt pretty much abandoned without him.

He smiled as he remembered the last time _he_ had been away. Sherlock had cleaned the whole flat and apparently driven all their friends crazy because Greg and Mrs Hudson had begged him to take Sherlock with him the next time he went to a conference.

Five minutes. John put on his shoes and jacket because he knew that Sherlock missed London as much as he missed John when he went away and so John planned on taking him out for dinner and then on a long walk through their city. 

***

Three hours later they were standing on the Golden Jubilee Bridge, looking over the Thames, the illuminated London Eye and the parliament.

“Welcome home,” John said quietly.

Sherlock pulled him close and whispered into his hair, “It’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'welcome home - John's POV'.


End file.
